A centrifugation can be used in a physical method to separate a sample into at least two of its components. In particular, centrifugation is used in the art to separate samples of biological origin into two or more components. These components can then separately be further processed.
When performing a centrifugation, it is advantageous to be able to monitor the progress of the separation of the components that the sample consists of.
Accordingly, the problem underlying the present invention was to provide a means of performing a centrifugation that allowed for monitoring the progress of the separation process.